Vast
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Love comes at the strangest of times, in the most unusual ways. HeKa Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A series of interconnecting drabbles based around prompts from the deadliest sin. Pairing HeKa

Prompt: He said, She said

She shook her head as she up the stairs, heading to her new apartment. She had needed a place to stay after her mother had remarried, she couldn't intrude on the new family. After all, they had a little one on the way. She'd just be a bother.

"You know, they said that one would be moving into _that _apartment." Kagome could hear the whispers, but tried her best to ignore the two older women as they stood in the halls gossiping.

"Shouldn't we warn her?" The other asked and the first gave a snort.

"I heard they specifically rented it out to a miko, so I'm hoping she'll be fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she reached the top of the stairs and turned left. She didn't take part in he said she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt:To sleep, perchance to dream

Kagome shifted, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up slowly before glancing at the cause of her arousal.

In the corner of her room she found glowing red eyes. She rolled her eyes as his youkai began spreading, its swirling colors reaching out and claiming the room.

Kagome gave a snort and allowed her own aura to rise up and purify his completely from the room. She then lay back down and curled up.

"Weird ass dream..." She muttered before drifting back to sleep.

Crimson eyes stared in confusion and slight amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt:The lady doth protest too much, methinks

She sipped at her tea, eyes never lingering too long on the figure that seemed to never step from the shadows.

"So, what's a youkai doing in my apartment?" She asked, unfolding a paper and starting to read over it.

"...Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're going to be stalking me in my home, or the fact I can't even have a decent conversation with you." She griped, tossing a bagel his way. He caught it with ease, but tossed it back. She frowned as it landed on the table, on her plate no less. "Ungrateful. I'm allowing you to live with me without an explanation and you're turning down my gifts. Jerk."

He didn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt:What are you wearing?

Her eyes glanced over at him and she nearly choked. He wasn't wearing his normal black attire when she got home, instead he wore only his pants and shoes. Her blush was heavy as she pulled off her shoes.

"Get some clothes on!" She yelled, turning and walking over to her kitchen. "It's bad enough I've got a random roomie! I don't need a half naked one!"

He watched with amused eyes as she began her daily rant-and it was always about him.

"And another thing! Stop being so amused with my frustration over this, jerk!" Kagome snapped as she walked out of the kitchen, handing him a cup of tea as she walked passed. "Seriously, the nerve!"


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt:Cat Fight

"Oh, I do _not _think so!" Kagome said over the phone, frowning.

He was, yet again, amused by the girl.

"That's exactly what she said, Kagome. InuYasha took it seriously." The voice on the other end said, quietly. "He's planning on visiting you, to talk you into it."

Kagome grit her teeth. "I'll talk to you later." She said, hanging up the phone and pulling on a sweater. "I'm going out."

"...Why?" It was the first word he had ever spoken to her. She turned her back to him.

"I have to beat some sense into a hanyou and his bitch." Kagome snapped, walking over to her room and grabbing some ofudas. "I can't believe she'd want to wish him human, seriously? You can't just accept someone the way they are?" With that she was out the door.

He was almost tempted to follow.

Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt:Ghost Story

"And so, she turned around... and he was right behind her." Kagome whispered to Sango, who dared to peek behind her.

Glowing red eyes met hers and she screamed.

Kagome laughed, falling backwards as Sango threw pillows at the youkai. "You son of a bitch! What are you even doing here! How dare you give me a heart attack!" She turned to Kagome then, grabbing a stuffed animal. "You too! That was evil!"

Kagome snorted mid-laugh as she simply laughed harder. She didn't even pause when she heard the youkai chuckle softly, amused by the entire situation.

"You're horrible!" Sango cried, only causing Kagome to laugh harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt:Trick or Treat

Kagome smiled as she placed the candy in a bowl on the table. She was dressed in her traditional miko robes as her Halloween costume this year, as she didn't have the money to buy a normal one.

She turned around to switch on the porch light, and when she turned back around the bowl was rocking on the table and the candy was all gone.

"Ok..ay..." Kagome said, blinking up at the youkai in the shadows. "Seriously, you could have asked if you wanted a treat..." She griped before filling the bowl again, this time tossing him a few jawbreakers and picking up the bowl.

"These are for the kids, not you." She said, forcing miko ki into the bowl itself. She placed it on the table and used some napkins to write wards and place them around the table.

"...Tch."


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt:Holiday Feast

Kagome sat down at the table, staring blankly at the turkey dinner she had prepared. This year was the first year she wouldn't be dining with the family.

She'd told her mom she had plans, simply because she didn't feel comfortable intruding. She stood again, for the fifth time, walking from the table and gave up. She sank into the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Holidays suck." Kagome murmured, an arm resting over her eyes.

"Hn."

"At least we agree." Kagome said and felt him move to the other room-where the turkey was. She sat up quickly and rushed in, only to find him sitting there at the table, eating. She frowned. "That's totally not fair! You waited for me to give up!"

"...hn."

"Jerk!"


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt:ribbon

She giggled as she sloppily wrapped another present, not caring that the youkai was still present after the last four months. She took a sharpie to the wrapping paper, labeling each present for each person. To him, she seemed like a child.

"Gotta deliver these to their owners, now." Kagome said, smiling. She giggled again, for seemingly no reason at all, before she stacked the presents on top of each other. She stood, taking two presents with her, and left the apartment. She came back in, having dropped the presents off in the car. As she passed him, she shoved a small gray present into his hands and grabbed more gifts before leaving again.

Looking down at it he realized in black letters she had written 'Mr. Stalker Youkai' on it, just as sloppily as the others. He frowned, opening the gift and staring down at the silk headband-this one had a small ward on it. He grabbed it and carefully inspected it, only for the jagan to hiss in his mind.

"Hn."

The next day Kagome found a youki infused gift on her dresser. She blinked as she held up the ribbon and smiled. In a way, he was claiming her as his, but it was strangely endearing that he would place her under his protection like that. She wrapped it around her neck, tying the black ribbon into a bow and looking herself over in the mirror. It seemed to go well with the dark red holiday dress she had pulled on, so she kept it on.

* * *

><p>AN ^^ Another update! This one is for Sable. Why? Because I said so! Also it's another pretty pretty update. *innocent*


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt:icicles

Kagome gazed out the window, taking note of the icicles that hung from the roof of the apartment complex. She didn't particularly like that she was going to be celebrating alone again, but that was fine. She wasn't really all that alone, anyway. Standing, she smoothed out her dress, having worn it just to feel a little festive, though she knew there wouldn't be any surprise presents. InuYasha and the others had already given her theirs, all of which were placed under the tiny plastic tree she had bought.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and began preparing a sandwich.

"...You are not leaving." She nearly jumped at his voice, but she smiled.

"Nope." She said, turning around to face him, and offer him a sandwich. "Everyone else is busy."

"...Hn." He took the sandwich and watched as she went back to staring at the icicles from a different window.

* * *

><p>AN ^^ I think I'm going to like this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Stockings

He stared, but she was okay with this. He watched and she went about her life, okay that he was there. He rarely walked up to her, and when he did he never really had much to say, he just simply observed. It had been odd, and nerve wracking, at first when she changed in front of him. However, it didn't seem like he was peeping, but rather being curious about what she wore and why. She'd quickly learned to change her panties and bra in the bathroom, however, as that was just getting a little too personal.

Still, as she pulled the thin fabric over her legs, she couldn't help but feel self conscious, after all, she was still female and him male.

Not that she was attracted to him like that.

She hoped.

She stood, pulling the black pantyhose over her ass and checked her appearance. She was right. The stockings went along very nicely with the red and white santa dress and the black bow. She smiled as she pulled on a Santa hat and grinned, twirling around to meet her room mate's eyes. "Now I really feel in the spirit of things!" She giggled and skipped out of the room, ready to start cooking up a small feast for two.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Insomnia

There were times she just couldn't seem to fall asleep—and it no longer had a thing to do with the feel of his eyes on her. She sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Not a word." She grumbled as she stood and walked past his usual spot by the door. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't see it. She simply wandered over to her laptop—which sat on the coffee table in the living room—and began to play mindless games to pass the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Dreaming

Every now and then, she seemed to act as if she were in a dream. Mindlessly going through her daily actions, even handing him meals or a drink as she passed by. It was during these times that he began to have a spark of worry over her mental health—staying in all the time wasn't healthy.

Even for himself, however, he couldn't exactly leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt: Lost

She sank into the couch, just having got back home from work, and she stared at the ceiling, wondering when she'd gotten into such hermit like habits. From her point of view it was probably because everyone she knew, other than the random youkai in her apartment, seemed to have someone.

Kikyo and InuYasha were happy, though dysfunctional. Sango had Miroku, though he was a sweet man disguised as a pervert. Even Shippo had hooked up with Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin. Kagura had thrown a fit over that, after all, the two were only fourteen. She couldn't handle the thought that her adopted daughter had already fallen in love.

Especially since it took hundreds of years for Sesshoumaru to fall in love with her!

Kagome smiled softly thinking of the friends that no longer seemed to have time for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: Found

She let out a squeak as a jacket hit her in the chest, and she looked over at the youkai in the corner, frowning. "What's this for?" She snapped—she was quite snappy especially lately.

"…Leave before you drive us both insane." He said from his spot by the wall, she gave a snort.

"I think you already are." She said, pulling on the jacket. "Why don't you come with me, then?"

He didn't answer.


End file.
